


Day 4: Silent Night

by Lunah_Peixvey



Series: December Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Early Mornings, Early morning fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Meenah is not a morning person, Meenah's good at cooking, Nerds and Dorks, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, turns out humanstuck families are complicated and annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: In which Kankri and Meenah are two sleepy dorks in love. And cooking, and then more cuddling.





	

Meenah groaned and curled around Kankri tighter when he tried to move away, “Babe please, just stay here. Stay with meeeeee.” She drew out the last word while pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

 

He groaned and struggled in her tight hold, “Meenah, I have to go to work. Let me go.” Soft whine.

 

A groan and she nipped slightly at his ear, “But it’s like, 9:00 am. That’s too coddamn late to go to work, just call in sick.” Meenah pressed soft kisses from his ear down his jawline, “Stay in bed with me.”

 

Kankri shuddered and tilted his head up, “Meenah please. I’ll just be gone for a few hours. It’s a shortened day.” With that, he pushed gently away and kissed her forehead.

 

Meenah whined and curled around the warm spot he left in the bed when he walked away. Her legs kicked up all the blankets over her body. Sighing deeply, Meenah buried her head in the mound of blankets and pillows. She didn’t move for at least half of the time that Kankri was gone, only getting up when she felt the hunger. Grumbling, she pulled on her fuzzy socks, pants, and one of Kankri’s oversized sweatshirts (solely because it smells like him). Moving to the kitchen, she slid two slices of bread into the toaster and hopped onto the counter as she waited. Her hands bunched up in her hair as she tried to undo all of the tangles and knots stuck in it. Slipping off the island when it was done, she slathered on cinnamon sugar and buttered on it. While eating it, Meenah slid around the kitchen and grabbed her totally ironic Breaking Bad mug and some instant hot chocolate mix from the pantry. Putting on some water, Meenah finished her toast and washed her hands of the buttery grease. Last time she forgot, she shattered her Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse mug her younger cousin Feferi got her. That was a horrible day.

 

But, finally, the water was done and she was pouring herself a lovely mug of shitty instant hot cocoa. With the mini marshmallows already in it. Swiss Miss. That’s the brand she uses. Of course, she did make enough water for Kankri when he does come home, and is in the process of turning on and finding a good Christmas movie. He was lying before, he’s usually not home till dinner on Wednesdays. 

 

But, soon enough. It was 6 pm and the chicken was already grilled up. Meenah’s the cook in the household, mostly because Kankri once tried to do it solo, and almost burned down the house. While it didn’t get that big, they did need to buy a new toaster oven. Kankri came in, shaking off the snow that was dotting his black hair. As he pulled off his snow boots and took off his jacket and gloves, Meenah came to kiss his cheek softly, “Welcome home, darling.”

 

He sighed softly into the kiss, returning it gratefully. “Thanks, my love. God, it’s fuckin’ freezing out.” Slight nuzzle.

 

Rolling her eyes, Meenah scoffed as she nuzzled back, “Don’tcha wish ya had stayed home with me, Kanny?”

 

“More than you know. More than you know.” He stood up with her and allowed her to drag him into the kitchen, “It smells good.”

 

Meenah just hummed and moved to carry the plate of chicken to the open bar table and wave him off, “I felt like cooking something to warm you up, and just serve yourself. Do it before I do, or I'll grab all the best pieces.” Slightly laugh and a chuckle.

 

Kankri rolled his eyes and moved two of the breasts and a serving of rice to his plate, “Meenah this is easily at least two full chickens. I doubt you could eat this much and rice.”

 

Scoffing, Meenah slid into the spot next to him, “I feel kinda fucking challenged now, Kanny.”

 

And so, they ate. Meenah in an almost competitive fashion and Kankri trying not to choke from laughter. Their hands sometimes brushing each other, or interlocked. Afterwards, they lounged on each other in the living room. Meenah laying on the couch with Kankri curled up on her chest. She was cupping his face and kissing him all over. Kankri rolled his eyes, and he leaned into the kisses, chuckling and mumbling words of affection under his breath. Snow was slowly clumping up on the window and carolers could be heard singing.

 

That was how they felt asleep, a throw blanket pulled on top of them, one under the other, curled together and purring softly.


End file.
